harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sybill Trelawney
I don't think her middle name is patrica. It doesn't say, just P. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Ginny Potter-Weasley (talk • ) }| }|}}. I am sorry. In the US editions it's Sybill not Sibill! —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 70.176.237.85 (talk • ) }| }|}}. 93??? in the Order of the Phoenix she states that she is a teacher in the school for at least 16 years! —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Bluelantern (talk • ) }| }|}}. Sybill trelawney believing in magic In the book harry potter and the order of the phoenix when umbridge is casting her out the book states she has "A wand in one hand and a Sherry bottle in the other." and in deathly hallows she uses her wand to throw the crystal balls at greyback and the others :The article states that Rowling doesn't believe in magic herself. -- [[User:Seth Cooper|'Seth Cooper']] ([[User talk:Seth Cooper|'Owl Post']]) 23:09, 14 July 2009 (UTC) you're correct thanx for that i had not actually read it only skimmed that part my bad---Dante I think Sybil Trelawney's belief in magic is an irrelevant discussion , since she has demonstrated her emotional sensitivity to sorcery many times throughout the septology , especially in The Prisoner of Azkaban chapter 16 pp.324-326. She is certainly not "a right old fraud ." But why is it often implied throughout the story that she drinks too much ? Does over consumption of sherry help her divination abilities ? Hair Is her hair colour ever mentioned or is it based on Emma Thompson´s costume?--Rodolphus 14:41, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't believe her hair colour has ever been revealed. I've removed it from the infobox. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 21:31, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::If it's not mentioned in the books, isn't the movies considered alternative canon?--Lilleby 22:37, 12 November 2009 (UTC) Not a character´s appearance, as actors may change.--Rodolphus 14:45, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Appearance in the D.H. movies Is it 100% definite that Niccollette Sheridan will be playing her in the film(s)? Especially after looking at this I have a feeling that this is just a rumour. -Smonocco 16:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Emma Thompson declared on TV that she has already finished being filmed for the deathly hallows films. 14:27, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for your confirmation, however I was responding to the rumour that Niccollete Sheridan would be playing her in the films. -Smonocco 15:49, April 15, 2010 (UTC) : :It is not true. As I have said, Emma Thompson has already played trelawney in the DH films House How do we know that she was a Ravenclaw?--Rodolphus 17:15, January 15, 2010 (UTC) We don't. 15:25, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Sybill Trelawney in the game the Deathly Hallows Part 2 Will Professor Trelawney in the game? There is information? Sybil Trelawney in the Goblet of Fire Perhaps if this teacher with disheveled hair to be Professor Trelawney that Emma Thompson could not have played in the Goblet of Fire? Emma just might be replaced as Trelawney did not play a special role in the book. :Could be, but still we'd have to have some sort of confirmation on that. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 13:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :For confirmation of the need to refer to Mike Newell or to the actress. I do believe that we must understand who is who with all the unknowns teachers, which showed in the movies. Just where to look for evidence not know, but to rely on intuition here is impossible. Trelawney in Philosopher's Stone? In the left corner like a hag Trelawney. Is it possible that it was she? ''' :We need more convincing evidence to suggest she might be Trelawney. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:10, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Behind the Scenes "Edit" The girl being covered is NOT Lavander Brown. There is photographic evidence, and it has been properly labeled under Unidentified female Hogwarts teacher. Vana Bloom 03:13, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Image I think the time has come to vote on an inofobox image. I, personally, hate the current picture (even if it is from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows) as it was taken from an interview and personally isn't a very appealing picture. I think we should vote between the two following pictures: trelawney.png|Image 1 TrelawneyHP7.jpg|Image 2 (formerly current image) I don't thing that we should change the picture, because is the most recent picture we have, from the Deathly Hallows. We try to choose the most recently image for each page, not the best in wich the character are. 10:31, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :The picture on the right is an image of Emma Thompson on the set of Deathly Hallows. It is not an image from the film and it's not an image of Sybill Trelawney. Jayden Matthews 10:42, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : :Although the picture isn't in the film, it continue being one of Trelawney, so It can bve the infobox image.Lestrange97 11:54, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :No, it isn't. It's Emma Thompson. She's not in character, so it should not be used. Jayden Matthews 12:01, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : :I agree with Jayden Matthews and Lestrange97. The current picture is of Emma Thompson in an interview, not Sybill Trelawney. The picture will be changed. :The current one from Jayden Matthews is perfect. Let's keep it that way, and NO CHANGING BACK TO THAT INTERVIEW PICTURE of Emma Thompson, not Sybill Trelawney. Trelawney in Battle When the Trio are running through the Courtyard just before Lavender's death in the film, you can see Trelawney dueling, im sure you can hear her shouting "crucio", just watch it on youtube on full volume The-Free-House-Elf 14:15, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :It seems to be her, but we can't be sure that's her who yells "Crucio". -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:04, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :It does sound like Emma Thompson's voice when it is yelled The-Free-House-Elf 20:19, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Protection from Editing? Just wondering why we can no longer edit this page? Shadow Seer 20:03, February 6, 2012 (UTC)Shadow Seer :Pages sometimes get protected for a little while when there's a high amount of recent vandalism or edit-warring on the page. It'll be open for editing again in a couple days. -- 1337star (Owl Post) 20:30, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Fraud? Why's she considered an old fraud? Even Dumbledore, maybe the most intelligent person of his day, described her as talentless, although most of her predictions came true, two of them were very important prophecies about the dark lord, one of her prophecies announced Dombledore's death, and many other little prophecies came true, too. I really don't understand why everybody considered her a crook, she's obviously the most talented seer in Hogwarts. Is it just her kinky attitude that makes that or are there other reasons for this slander?--Fußball-Lexikon (talk) 13:47, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :Because, as Firenze says "Sybill Trelawney may have seen, I do not know, but she wastes her time in the main on the self-flattering nonsense known as fortune-telling." When you get right down to it, her predictions match a common psychic trick-- throwing out so many predictions or being so vague or obvious to guess that anyone could come up with it. Vague predictions of doom or forthcoming accidents, etc. And yet, often when she comes out with anything more specific, it turns out to be dead wrong, such as saying Harry was "born in mid-winter." There's also the fact that all of her predictions in general tend to be doom and gloom sort of stuff, as noted when Harry and Ron were doing their homework-- "You know, just put in loads of misery, she'll lap it up." And sure enough, they both got full marks even though they were just making stuff up. ProfessorTofty (talk) 19:23, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Reference number 12 doesn't work, it just leads directly to the pottermore home site. SorenaJ 19:30, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Date of mariage The article says she married early, but as far as I am aware, the date of her mariage is never mentioned. Couldn´t it be possible that she was married sometime between 1998 and 2015?--Rodolphus (talk) 10:27, November 8, 2015 (UTC)--Rodolphus (talk) 10:27, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Date of mariage The article says she married early, but as far as I am aware, the date of her mariage is never mentioned. Couldn´t it be possible that she was married sometime between 1998 and 2015?--Rodolphus (talk) 10:27, November 8, 2015 (UTC)--Rodolphus (talk) 10:27, November 8, 2015 (UTC) A page came up old edits and new edits. The old edits were attributed to me and none were mine. I think I may have added a dot or something and put "‎Magical abilities and skills: lacked gift of interpretation - which is why her trances were more accurate because they were given as is without interpretation.)" in the explain changes part. So the person whose stuff you changed extensively user:Seth Cooper wasn't me. Was using the explanation of change section before I discovered the talk page. (Vaudree (talk) 08:57, December 4, 2015 (UTC))